narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 521 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! So, die Spoiler sind da und diesmal von mir, Aizen. Ich hatte mich bloß gewundert, warum die Spoiler hier noch nicht da sind, obwohl sie doch auf mangaspoiler.com schon längst raus sind. Egal. Ja aufjeden Fall sieht man diesmal was von Haku und Zabuza und Kabuto erklärt Tobi auch noch, wie man Edo Tensei stoppen kann. Außerdem sagt er , dass solch ein superstarkes Jutsu sogar Madara Uchiha übertreffen kann. Madara plant etwas gegen Kabuto (das mit den "Sporen", weiß selber nicht, was das bedeuten soll..) Kabuto sagt noch, dass er durch Edo Tensei und einem anderen Jutsu eventuell die Seele von Rikudou Sennin erwecken kann.!°Aizen° 21:03, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das find ich jetzt mal wirklich lächerlich das Edo Tensei absolut keine Nebenwirkungen/Risiken haben soll. Das find ich gegen über Naruto´s Fuuton Rasen Shuriken zu über mächtig. Kabuto könnte seine sammlung an Beschworen Menschen sogar jetzt stark erhöhen wen die weißen Zetzus gegen die Shinobi kämpfen und dann einer fällt hat er ja promt einen neuen Sklaven. Dragoneyes1 :Naja, grundsätzlich ist es ja bloß Kuchiyose, was soll da schon schiefgehen? ist ja nur ne Beschwörung...obwohl ich mir auch sicher bin, dass Kishi sich da was ausgedacht hat und Kabuto lügt, ieinen Haken muss die Sache ja haben.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:23, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) das mit "sporen" ist wahrschinlich zetsus jutsu gemeint, jenes das man nicht bemerkt und welches dir das chakra aussaugt - tobi ließ zetsu dieses jutsu wahrscheinlich auch an kabuto anwenden und kabuto weiß davon natürlich nichts, weil man es nicht aufspüren kann. ich glaube viele überbewerten edo tensei was die gefahren dieses jutsus angeht... das jutsu hat vllt keine nebenwirkungen im eigentlichen sinne, aber wenn ich mir so denke, dass, wenn ich dieses jutsu benutzen soll, einen lebenden menschen opfern muss, dann wird es mir zu krass. soweit würde ich nun wirklich nicht gehen und bestimmt auch nicht die anderen *guten charas* im manga. dieses jutsu ist eben ein typisches "bösewicht-jutsu* :/ einen menschen für ein jutsu zu opfern ist mir persönlich viel zu risikoreich und dazu auch noch verdammt umständlich. johnny/ジョニー 22:01, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ich find das eh ein bisschen fragwürdig. bei kabuto zuhause wachsen menschen scheinbar an bäumen =D ich meine er kommandiert gut 30 untote und rein logistisch gesehen ergeben sich da folgende fragen: wo zur hölle bewahrt der all diese lebenden menschen auf? wo bewahrt er die untoten auf? wie lange muss der nach dna rumgebuddelt haben? fragen über fragen...=DD--DasallmächtigeJ 22:09, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Bei Kabuto weis man ja auch nicht wirklich wie viele Menschen er wiederbeleben kann es würde mich aber auch intressieren was aus Kabuto wird nach dem er mit Anko fertig ist. Ich bin aber auch froh das er nicht Jiraiya wiederbeleben kann. Was mich abe am meisten stört das wen er Nagato oder Itachi wieder erweckt sie ihre Augen Künste auch haben. Sprich Itachi´s MS Sharinga und Nagato das Rinnegan. Dragoneyes1 Also Kabuto hat noch nen Ass im Ärmel den er gegen Tobi anwenden wird aber auch Tobi plant da irgendwas gegen Kabuto. Bin jetzt schon auf den nächsten Kapitel gespannt. Trotzdem interessiert mich was aus Naruto und Sasuke geworden ist. Außerdem hab ich, als ich mir den ``Kampf`` zwischen Shin und Sasori gg Kankuros Team angesehen habe, eine Idee auf den Verlauf des Krieges bekommen: Ich denke mal es wird überhaupt nicht schwer sein die meisten von Kabutos Wiederbelbten zu besigen. Ich glaube es wird sich genauso abspielen wie mit Shin und Sasori, z.B. wird Sasuke seinem Bruder Itachi verzeihen, Schikamaru wird Asuma schwören gut auf seine Familie aufzupassen, Neji wird mit seinem Vater sprechen, usw. Jasmin5065 09:03, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub Edo Tenseis einzige schwäche ist,dass man zu viel Chakra verliertDarkPain14 12:04, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie kommst du darauf das man da für zu viel Chakra brauch. Dann müsste Kabuto ja über ein ähnliches hohes Chakra Level wie ein Bijuu haen weil er ja mehr als 10 Menschen ja beschworen hat.Dragoneyes1 Chakra als Schwachstelle würde ich ausschließen, da (lt. Kabuto) das Jutsu auch wirkt, wenn der Anwender nicht mehr lebt. Neben der "Die Seele wird erlöst"-Schwäche bin ich mir aber sicher, dass es noch eine Schwäche geben muss. Vielleicht auch eine Schwäche die Kabuto noch nicht kennt. Könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass der Totengott irgendwann mal was gegen diese Einmischung in sein Geschäft hat. Bei Itachi bin ich mal gespannt. Entweder er sieht Sasuke mit EMS und ist "erlöst" (finde ich die eher langweilige Lösung) oder es kracht nochmal so richtig zwischen den beiden (yeah). Möglich ist natürlich auch wieder die "Ich bin Itachi und wusste alles im Voraus"-Variante und er gibt Naruto & Co nochmal ein paar nützliche Tipps.Rafael Würde mich nicht wen wundern wen Kabuto sich irgend wie noch die alleinige Kontrolle der weißen Zetsu Armee angeeignet hat und sie im richtigen Moment gegen Tobi nutzen wird. Dragoneyes1 Vor allem bin ich mal auf das andere Jutsu, mit dem er unbesiegbar sein soll, gespannt. Wir sind uns wohl alle einig, dass er noch ein paar richtig krasse Typen beschwört (für oder gegen Tobi). Vllt ist das andere ja eins, dass gegen Tobis Teleportation hilft, vllt ist es aber auch einfach nur ultrastark...bei Kabuto tippe ich aber auf was trickreicheres.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:23, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bin mal gespannt um was es sich bei Kabuto´s 2 besondere Jutsu handelt mo mit er dann unangreifbar sein soll. kann es sich dabei um jutsu shou handeln wieman kuchiyose: edo tensei auflösen kann? :wäre an sich viel zu einfach : :bin mal gespannt wie Kakahi jetzt Zabusa besiegen wird. : :Kommt diese oder nächste Woche neue Kapitel raus. ::anscheinend gibt es wieder eine (villeicht längere) pause. johnny/ジョニー 18:43, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) weis jemand wann das neue kapitel raus kommt?? MegaPimpf1 16:08, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) diese woche kommt kein kapitel raus kapitel 522 is da...omg jetzt gehts los....es werden alle 7 SCHWERTKÄMPFER erweckt....und die Kekkei Genkais von den gegnern sind heftig ..... Ja Hammer Kapitel allein diese Kekkei Genkais.Gut gemacht Kishi.DarkPain14 11:45, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC)